Don't Be Late
by LanaBannana
Summary: Kenma made a promise to go out with Kuroo in the morning, but Kuroo finds him sleeping instead.


**Kuroo**

9:53 AM:

 _kenma wake up_

9:57 AM:

 _kenma.._

10:05 AM:

 _kenma wtf_

10:15 AM:

 _jfc kenma if ur not ready by 10:30 i swear to god_

Kenma groaned into his pillow, rolling over furthest away from his phone and pulling the blankets over his ears to block out the annoying beeps coming from his phone. He hated mornings and he didn't understand how people, especially Kuroo, expected him to function.

The day before he had made a promise to Kuroo that they would actually _do_ something, rather than sit inside and play games all day on their day off. Yet when Kenma had made the promise, he was only half listening to his boyfriend ramble on about what he had planned and when. The other half he spent playing a game on his phone.

 _"I'll pick you up at 10:30, kay? Don't be late."_

 _"Mhmm."_

A loud knock at Kenma's bedroom door awakened him from his peaceful sleep. Squinting at the opening door, he spotted a silent, pissed off looking Kuroo standing cross armed in the doorway. He could feel the intense gaze on him, but he ignored it. Kenma's vision faltered once Kuroo flickered on the light switch to wake him up. Kenma just pulled the covers over his head in response, mumbling to Kuroo groggily about shutting the lights back off.

"Seriously, Kenma?" Kuroo's annoyed voice filled the room, making his way toward Kenma's bed. Grabbing the covers in his hands and pulling them away from Kenma, he realized the boy was not getting up. He had pulled the covers away from him, yet he still lay there curled up in a ball, unmoved. Kuroo watched as Kenma began to grab the air blindly, searching for the blankets which were obviously out of his reach. Kuroo would have laughed at how cute he looked, but he was far too annoyed to do so.

" _Please_ , just give me twenty more minutes," Kenma whined, still grabbing at the air for blankets.

"Twenty minutes for you is like three hours," Kuroo commented, rolling his eyes as if Kenma were watching him.

"It won't be, I promise."

The taller boy couldn't help but laugh, leaning against the comforter. "You _promise_?"

Kenma let out an exasperated sigh, turning his curled body towards Kuroo and opening one eye. His fingers grazed the sheets beneath him, making their way toward Kuroo. While Kuroo was lost in his laughter, Kenma took the opportunity to steal back his blankets. Before Kuroo could protest, Kenma wrapped himself around them snuggly.

Kuroo stopped laughing once the blankets from under his arms went missing. Turning his head, he saw the bundle of blankets he had been holding wrapped tightly around Kenma's small body.

"I can't believe you," Kuroo muttered, sighing to himself as he watched Kenma stir comfortably in the blankets.

A sudden idea flashed in Kuroo's mind, his eyes glued to the moving figure before him. A sly smirk grew onto his face as he thought of the idea. He shifted his body so he now sat on the bed next to Kenma, humming softly in defeat.

"Fine, you win. You can sleep," Kuroo's voice had softened, losing his annoyed attitude. He openly held his arms out to Kenma, watching as a small, sleepy smile fell onto the boy's lips.

Kenma opened his eyes and shamelessly crawled into Kuroo's lap, bringing the sag of blankets with him. His head nuzzled against Kuroo's inviting chest, practically purring at the warmth of human contact.

Kuroo's arms wrapped firmly around the small body, bringing him closer. His hands rubbed Kenma's back soothingly, earning sleepy hums of satisfaction from the smaller boy. He continued to rub Kenma's back for awhile before deciding to go through with his plan. His hands began to slowly inch toward Kenma's sides, the blonde completely unaware of his boyfriend's scheme.

Before Kenma could react, Kuroo began to leisurely wriggle his hands in between Kenma's ticklish places.

Kenma's eyes darted open, high-pitched, uncontrollable laughs shaking the smaller boy. His body desperately tried to escape from Kuroo's grasp, but he was undoubtedly stuck. Kuroo's arms had him trapped in a web that he had created for himself.

"Kuroo!—" Kenma cried between laughs, overwhelmed by the annoyingly hilarious sensations that struck his body.

"S-Stop!"

Kuroo's hands continued to violate Kenma's sides, himself laughing at Kenma's surprisingly high-pitched laughs.

"Not until you _promise_ to get up," Kuroo mocked Kenma's voice from earlier, resulting in an immediate kick to the stomach.

"By the way, I didn't know your laugh was that high-pitched," Kuroo continued, amused by the kick. He pinned down Kenma's legs with his own before he could kick him again. "It's actually kind of cute."

The deadly glare Kenma was shooting him between laughs was too much for him.

"Hold that face so I can get a picture real quick," Kuroo winked, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone with one hand while he continued to tickle Kenma with the other. He swiftly took the picture, pulling his lips together to keep from laughing.

"K-Kuroo, seriously stop—" Kenma wheezed after Kurro took the picture, collapsing onto his back once Kuroo had finally decided to let go. Kenma lay there, catching his breath while he watched Kuroo scroll through his phone, no doubt sending the picture to Bokuto and the rest of his friends.

"Are you up yet?" Kuroo's tall form leaned over him once he was done sending the picture, his forearms resting on each side of Kenma's head. He leaned down to pepper wet kisses down his flushed face and neck. Kenma could literally feel Kuroo's dirty smirk against his skin.

"I hate you."

Kuroo just hummed a response, reaching over the run his fingers through Kenma's messy bedhead hair.

"You love me, _kitten_."

Kenma gave Kuroo a terrifyingly disgusting look at the nickname, but he just laughed.

"I'll be waiting downstairs. Get dressed and be ready to leave in 5 minutes." Kuroo planted a soft, affectionate kiss to Kenma's forehead before getting up off of the bed, stopping in the doorway, and shooting Kenma a smug grin.

"Don't be late this time."


End file.
